Dragon Thunder
by Jacko21
Summary: Dragon Thunder is the first book in my series. Dragon Thunder is about a couple of student who embark on a quest to find the legendary dragon Shenron for it to grant them one wish.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Dragon Thunder

Chapter One: Introduction

Buzz, buzz went the clock. A hand reached out of the bed and slamed the clock. The buzzing ceased. Slowly a boy's head poked itself out of the cover's and looked over at the clock. "Damn" the boy muttered, "It's 8:00, better start getting dressed. The boy slipped out of the bed and gave a yawn. His name was Leon Trevor and he was 14 years old. He went to Sunset City Boarding High School for girls and boys and was a second year student. Leon had spikey black hair and luminous green eyes. Leon crawled over to his drawer took and started to put on his uniform which consisted of a white shirt and black trousers. He grabbed his schoolbag and started at the clock. It was 8:30 and his classes started at 9:00. "Damn, I'll be late if I don't hurry up" Leon cursed under his breath. He ran out of his room and straight through the door of the boys cabin. When he got out the door he stopped to study the scenery. He was at the Sunset High School's boys cabin. A bit to the east was the girls's cabin and straight north was the school. Leon looked up at the sky. The sky was rich and blue and the sun was scouarging hot. He ran out the gate and turned left. Then he started to go north. There he saw two girls and one boy. "Hey guys" called Leon. They turned around. "Yo, Leon what's up" called the boy. The boy was Marcus Titan. He was Leon's best friend and was also 14. Marcus had scruffy brown hair and had light blue eyes. "Hey Leon, how are you" said the first girl. Her name was Aki Smith and she was also Leon's best friend. She had long blone hair and dark brown eyes. All the guys had school fancied her. She was 14 years old. "Hey" said the second girl. Her name was Jenny Blue. Jenny was Marcus's girlfriend. They had been going out for about 4 months and they really liked each other. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Also she was 14. "Hurry up Leon, your always late for class" said Marcus. "Right" said Leon and they sped towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2: School

Chapter Two: School

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. The school bell rang out over the city. "Damn, we won't make it" cried Leon. "Hurry" called Marcus who was way ahead. Aki, Leon and Jenny were trailing behind. With a sudden burst of speed Leon pushed himself forward a ran toward's the school door. "See ya" called Leon has he dashed off to his first class. He ran through the hallway eyeing other classmates that were late. There boy's there with their uniforms running through the hallway and girls with their uniforms running through the hallway. The girls uniforms consisted of a red and pink blouse and red and pink skirt. Leon ran as fast as he could until he reached his first class which was maths. "I'm not late" he cried as he stumbled through the door. Everyone stared at him including the teacher. He looked up at the clock. It was 9:10. "Damn it" he yelled out loud. "Detention again Mr Trevor" said the teacher as Leon took his seat. "Sorry sir" apoligized Leon. "You should be" said the teacher and then he carried on with the lesson. For the rest of the day Leon continued going from class to class, getting homework and doing boring work. Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, rang the school bell. Leon stared up at the clock. 3:00 o'clock. "Still got plenty of time" thought Leon as he packed his schoolbag. He felt a shadow crawl over him. He looked around. Everyone had left the room. He turned around. There stood a girl, about the same age as him and she was smiling. "Hello" said Leon. "Hi" said the girl giving him a big smile. "Em, who are you" Leon asked the girl looking her up and down. The girl giggled. She had long flowing brown hair and she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. "I'm Hannah" she said. "I just transfered here. "Looks like I'm going to be in most of your classes". "Wow" he said without and hint of excitment. "Hey I know this sounds a bit weird since we don't know each other that well but I haven't really met anyone here and your the first one I've met so would you mind dropping by my room in the girls dorm at about 5:00 to help me study?" Hannah asked. Leon looked at her. "I barely know her though" he thought to himself, "but it's her first day and she's kinda cute". "Ok, sure what room are you" Leon asked her. "I'm room 16 on the second floor" Hannah said as he started to run off. "Don't be late" she called after she left the classroom. "Don't worry I won't" Leon yelled back.

*

"You may leave now" said the teacher. "Finally" thought Leon to himself. It was 4:00 and detention was finally over. He sped out the classroom with his bag across his shoulders. "Ok I'll go meet up with the guys and..." he thought to himself but then he remembered. "Oh I nearly forgot, I told Hannah I'd help her study". "I better get back to the dorm to get ready", and with that he sped out the door towards his dorm.

*

Just as Leon sped through the boys dorm's gate he ran into Marcus who was waiting for him. "Hey man, what kept you?" asked Marcus. "Detention" replied Leon. "Really, not again" laughed Marcus. "Listen, a bunch of us are thinking about going out to town tonight, do you want to come?". "Can't I promised some new girl I would help her study" answered Leon. Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Whose she?" he asked. "Dunno, I just gotta hurry, bye" Leon said quickly and run through the door.


End file.
